What about love?
by Angel-Girl-1103
Summary: Peter pan goes to viset a girl named Topaz Garcia, he goes to her room one night and walks into the bookshelf knocking a dictionary on the ground opps bad mistake................read and find out why it was such a bad mistake.................I SUCK AT SUM
1. 1st Chapter

A/N: My first Peter Pan Fic. Hope you like it if so please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! I have this girl named Topaz Garcia she is seventeen and she comes from a disturbed family her father beats her and her mom does drugs her older brother Onyx was the only one who ever showed any emotion containing love but sadly he died when she was fourteen years old from a drive by shooting he was trying to protected her from them and got hit by a bullet in the chest and died by the time she could even get him to the hospital (WARNING) I'm pretty sure you get the picture that this story well be really sad so if don't like sad stories DON'T READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alright to the story  
  
Topaz sat there in her room on her bed wide-awake thinking about how everything in her life was hopeless, and how everything in her world went crashing down ever since her older brother had passed away leaving her with Her abusive father and a mother who didn't give a dame what happened to her, she could stay all night at her friend Kelly's house and they wouldn't even notice until she got home then her dad would have an excuse to beat her.  
  
She hated how life turned out for her, what did god have against her any way? She wanted more than anything just to disappear from this world she lived in, she didn't want to live on and pretend that everything well be alright cause she already knew that wasn't true, cause some where in the pit of her stomach she could feel the uneasiness building up.  
  
She sat still on her bed looking up at the ceiling lost in thought, when out of nowhere her window opened, she looked over at her window cell only to find no hard wind coming thru, "Who there?" She asked getting up from her bed, she waited for a minute for someone to answer her back but nobody did. Suddenly a dictionary book feel off one of her shelves and crashed on the floor making a big boom sound. "Shit" she whispered to herself, she could hear her dad yelling up the stairs.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING UP THERE MAKING NOIES? I"LL SHOW YOU HOW TO MAKE NOIES JUST WAIT TELL I GET UP THERE" Her dad yelled now coming up the stairs, she could her dad stomping on his way up the stairs and she could tell he was getting close. She had to think quick she looked out side her window for second, then went to her open window and climbed out onto the roof, and walked up to the highest point of the house.  
  
She heard her dad bust open her door "WERE ARE YOU HIDING THIS TIME YOU STUPID BITCH I"LL KICK YOUR ASS TEN TIMES HARED FROM HIDING FROM YOU DRITY LITTLE WHORE!!" She sat down on the roof holding her knees and almost close to tears, but she didn't let them fall she held them in cause she promised herself ever since her brothers funeral she would never cry again, and she hadn't since, she would sit there at let the pain sink in.  
  
"Hey" a voice said she jumped and fell backwards almost off the roof but someone caught her in their arms, she stood up out whoever caught her embrace, and turned around only to find a boy about her age floating in the air he had brown eyes with red hair not to mention he was hot, he looked concerned about her and decided to speak once again "You ok?" he asked softly still looking concerned, she nodded her head as if to say yes, but he saw the tears in her green eyes she could no longer hold them back like she had promised her self to do, without realizing what she was doing she flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around him and started to sob uncontrollably in to his shoulder.  
  
He was shocked but snapped out of it as he looked at the fragile girl who was holding him for what it seemed like dear life, he smiled down out the girl and wrapped her in his arms to comfort her as she sobbed some more while mumbling "Why?" over and over again. For what seemed like almost forever of crying she feel asleep on his shoulder finally, but before she did he heard her whisper "Take me away from here" then she fell fast to sleep, Peter the one who was holding her smiled and whispered to the sleeping girl in his arms "Your wish is my command" Tinker bell who stood behind Peter unnoticed by Topaz smiled cause there was something about this girl she liked and was glad she was coming back to neverland with them.  
  
A/N: Well I'm stopping for now hoped you liked it and if you did PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! And chapters will come to you 


	2. 2nd Chapter

A/N: Hey lovely readers this is my second Chapter to Peter Pan.even though I only have 6 reviews, I will still post up this chapter, cause my friend Deanna told me to be nice, so here's the Next chapter.  
  
Topaz laid a sleep in Peter's arms as he flew back to neverland with tinker bell right beside him.  
  
He landed, and went into his hide out were the lost boys would be a sleep, he laid Topaz on his bed gently and watched her as she slept. "What ya think Tink?" Peter asked while still looking at her, Tinker bell watched as he stared at the sleeping girl in front of him, and smiled to herself "I think will all like her" Tinker bell said while still smiling.  
  
He finally looked up, and looked at Tinker bell, he was surprised "Tink you actually like her.?" she laughed at his surprised look on his face, then she saw the girl stir as if she were about to wake up.  
  
Peter frowned and spoke "Great going Tink you almost woke her up" he whispered, she stuck tongue out at him and whispered "I didn't mean too" Peter only smiled, then he looked back the girl laying on his bed he saw her stir once more, but this time she spoke in her sleep "No.please.Dad don't hurt me" the girl screamed and sat right up from his bed and grabbed a hold of her hovering chest, he jump away and hid behind of what use to be Wendy's bed and peaked out at her.  
  
Topaz sat there for a few seconds not realizing her surroundings, but was listen to her heart beat fast, from the horrible she had just woke from, she shook her head to snap as to snap out of the daze she was in, she realized she wasn't in her room nether were she in her own house *Ok maybe I'm dreaming * she thought to her self, she shook her thoughts away, and decided to look around, she got up off the bed and started to walk towards the other bed in the room.  
  
"Ok now this really weird" Topaz said to no one in particular, or so she thought, Peter popped out of his hiding spot, she screamed in surprised and almost fell backwards, but he caught her "You ok?" he asked her concerned, she looked frightened but her expression soon changed to a questioning look "Who are you?" she asked him trying stand straight so he wouldn't have to hold her any more, as soon as she was able to stand straight he let her go and answered her  
  
"I'm Peter Pan" he said with a wide grin on his face, Topaz just gave him a weird expression, and spoke "Oh.will I'm Topaz" she said feeling awkward of how the conversation between them started out.  
  
"Listen umm.Peter.is that right?" Topaz asked him arching her eyebrow at questionably; he nodded as for her to go on and looked at her curiously "Well you see I have no idea were I am.do mind telling me were I am and why I am here?" she asked him curiously, he smiled and spoke proudly with his arms across his chest "Cause you told me to take you away from where you were" her eyes widen "Where am I?" she asked looking a little worried, Peter only smiled more "Why your neverland with me, Tink and the lost boys" he replied, she gave him a questioning look "What are you talking about.? And what's neverland?" She asked, He frowned and floated up in the air towards her, out of shock she fell backwards "What the hell.? I really must be dreaming" she out loud.  
  
"Your not dreaming" Said Peter, Tinker bell landed on his shoulder and looked at Topaz curiously.  
  
Topaz looked at tinker bell, and blinked her eyes a couple of times, she slowly got from the ground, and walked towards Tinker bell, who happened to still be on Peter shoulder.  
  
She looked dazed while walking towards little fairy on Peter shoulder, Peter Pan looked curiously at Topaz as to what was going on, then at Tink who was still there on his shoulder, Tink was staring back aimlessly at Topaz who was still walking closer to him.  
  
Then she stopped and looked at Tinker bell as if she saw her somewhere before "You" she spoke softly towards Tink who was standing on a very confused Peter shoulder, Tinker bell didn't speak; she only stared into Topaz's green eyes "Your in my dreams at night. You're the one who saves me" as soon as the words left Topaz's mouth, a bright light shines between the two of them.  
  
The next Peter knew, there laid both Tinker bell and Topaz, unconscious on the ground.  
  
A/N: Haha Cliffhanger well tell me what you think? Hmm interesting Tink and Topaz have some sort of pond. But what could it be? (Giggles) no wonder Tink liked her to begin with. And if you want more REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
